Other tools have been developed for reshaping and restoring damaged or deformed tubular stock, such as the piping of automobile type exhaust systems, as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,701. One of the disadvantages associated with the tool described in my prior U.S Pat. No. 3,324,701 is that a threaded handle has to be turned in order to expand a plurality of expandable segments prior to forcing the expandable segments into tubular stock for reshaping the tubular stock. The expandable segments are set initially to a desired diameter by axial movement of a wedge or cam member threaded to a central spindle or shaft. The stock is reshaped by forcing the expanded segments having tapered leading edges, into the stock and then removing the tool, further expanding the segments, and again forcing the segments into the stock to further reshape the interior of the stock by means of a hammer blow applied to the handle of the tool. The repeated removal and expanding of the device as well as the cumbersome wedge extending from the insertion end of the device makes its use very difficult.